Remember SasuSaku refrencesONE SHOT
by sasusakuisforever15
Summary: The day Naruto returned from a failed mission to retrive Sasuke, is the day Sakura's world fell apart. Naruto is miserable after seeing Sakura on the same particular bench everyday. What lengths will he do to see her happy again?


Authors Note: This is a quick one-shot, just felt like I HAD to write one today(:

Enjoy.

…..

I passed the bench every single day, and the same person would always be there.

Sakura Haruno sat at this bench through-out her day, only leaving it for short amounts of time.

Once, I saw her sleeping there on my way out of the village on a mission.

Her usual bright green eyes were now dull and lifeless, with only two emotions held in them.

Hope, and sadness.

Ever since I came back from my failed 'Sasuke Retrival' mission, that's what she had turned into.

She was no longer the girl I liked, put simply.

Her looks were the same, other than her eyes, she always tried her best to look her greatest for when he came back.

The boy she truly loved.

Uchiha Sasuke.

'He doesn't deserve her..' He thought miserably as he glanced at her on his way to the training field.

He stopped.

"Sakura-chan…Do you-"

"No thank you, Naruto." She replied, staring at the ground.

Naruto gulped.

"O-Ok." He said quietly.

Neither of them moved.

"Are you sure?" He said hopefully, wishing she would jump up, and her eyes would shine with joy and excitement once again.

"…" She stayed silent.

Naruto nodded, giving a fake smile, filled with disappointment.

"O-Ok Sakura-chan! I guess I'll see you later, then!" He said, scratching his head.

He didn't have the will to move, to leave her like this.

'How did Sasuke do it?' He thought softly.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto, its ok, I'm fine. Can't you see I'm happy?"

Naruto looked at her grimly.

Her fake smile she used around Tsunade and Kakashi was plastered on her face.

'I know you better than that, Sakura-chan.'

Sighing he smiled again.

"A-Aa. I can see it, dattebayo." He said shakily.

Naruto finally moved his feet, and was able to get through the gates.

…

My hands were cold from the stone bench they rested on.

My eyes were wide, and dry from staring at the stone ground.

'When will he come back? Today? Tomorrow? A Year?'

'..Never?'

Sakura clutched her hands.

"Sasuke-kun.." She muttered.

IT had been about a month since Naruto had left for the training ground, but never came back.

'Why did they leave?'

'You pushed Naruto away, remember?' Her Inner Self replied.

Sakura remembered as clear as the day Sasuke left.

…..

It had now been a year since Naruto had disappeared, and three since Sasuke had left.

Sakura was sitting still on the bench.

Everybody had stopped trying and bothering with her, and for that she was grateful.

'When will you be back?' She thought to both of them.

It ha gotten worse, her sadness.

Hope had vanished a long while ago, and now only a deep sadness remained.

Kakashi, Ino, and Hinata had been killed in a horrible attack on the leaf.

She remembered how she had sat still on the bench while her friends urged her to stand and fight, and protected her.

She stared at the spots they had perished.

Lee had given up on her, and married a civilian.

Ten-Ten and Neji got married.

Shikamaru was now Hokage.

Choji was leader of his prestigious clan.

Sakura? Well, she was nothing.

'Nothing.'

'You're very loyal, Sakura.' A reply came.

'I let my friends die.'

'….'

A sound of feet on stone sounded.

She didn't dare look up, if she was disappointed again, she didn't know what she would do.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakuras heart beat faster.

She lifted her head slowly.

Joy went through her, and she jumped up, and smiled genuinely for the first time in three years.

Tears ran down her face.

"N-NARUTO!" She screamed.

A figure appeared from behind the blonde male, and her heart leaped.

"S-Sasu…"

Sakura stoped speaking, and ran towards the boy, as fast as her weak legs could run.

Both boys engulfed her in a hug.

….

I hugged Sakura with everything I had.

'I will remember the look on her face for the rest of my life, the look I prayed for every night.'

The light and joy had entered her face.

Just like I had remembered.

…

Well, practically this is what happened after Sasuke left, and Naruto left that day In search for Sasuke and a year later eventually convinced him to come back.

Haha(: Not that much SasuSaku in it, had a lot of Naruto and Sakura, but whatever.

I don't particularly enjoy any other couple, except for NaruHina and SasuSaku, so sorry to all my followers who had to read this NaruSaku rubbish. As for the fans of NaruSaku, I hope you enjoyed.

Sorry I killed off HInata, Kakashi and Ino, but, that's the dramatic point to show you how…Intense Sakuras commitment to the bench actually was.

Review? Chapter for Revenge will be out..Tomorrow or the next day, hope you look forward to it.


End file.
